yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Aubrey-chan/Phantom Fearleader
This doesn't always tie to The Ultimite Yandere's fanfic,"Yandere Exchange" Aubrey:*sigh* Candy(Belongs to The Ultimite Yandere):What's wrong? Aubrey:I miss my old BFF,Miley. Candy:I know how you feel,but she didn't feel like people liked her,so she let her self-esteem get the best of her and know she moved her emotions onto us. Aubrey:I just wish for one day,I could see her agian. Candy:Wait...There is a way! (later,at the occult club) Aubrey:what are we doing here? Candy:we're here to bring back Miley! Aubrey:How? Candy:The occ ult club practices witchcraft,we just need to find a resurrection spell! Aubrey:RESSURE-*Candy puts her hand over Aubrey's mouth* Candy:sh.Noone can now we're here. Aubrey:Isn't that witchcraft stuff a myth? Candy:lets find out!*Looks through a big book labeled "Spells and magic"Aha!Here it is! Aubrey:Read it! Candy:Mairī wa watashitachi ni modotte kuru shi kara resurrect,Mairī wa watashitachi ni modotte kuru shi kara resurrect*Her eyes glow as the spell gets more echoie* *A bunch of wisps appear and bunch together into Miley Morando* Miley:Where am I? Aubrey:MILEY! Miley:*seems confused until she turned around and gasps*AUBREY! Aubrey:I am so happy to see you agian! Miley:Me too! Candy:*coughs*Over here. Miley:Thank you candy! Candy:Oh well,it was nothing. Kurusi:What are you doing in here?(She is the creepiest girl in school) Candy:AH! Aubrey:ITS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE! Kurusi:It looks like you brought your friend back from the died,are you trying out for this club? Aubrey:NO NO NO!I am already in a club,I just wanted to see my friend agian! Kurusi:I had a friend,It was my dead aunt,know she lives in the school bathrooms.*walks away as the others look at her like she was missing an eye* Saisho:Jeez,she scared the heck out of me yesterday. Banme:Me too. (A day later) Aubrey:Taro! Senpai:Hi Aubrey.*sees ghost and quivers abit* Aubrey:What's wrong? Senpai*points behind Aubrey* Aubrey*Turns around*Oh,that's my dead friend,Miley.We brought her back from the dead. Senpai:*in a scared voice*Uh,hi? Miley:Hello! Kurusi:*Too Candy*You know,I never noticed how...uh whats that word*Makes dictinary appear*Ah,good Taro looks. Candy:*looking as if she saw a murder* Kurusi:What? (This crush is fake) Candy:Uh...Nothing. Ayano:*takes pic of Kurusi and send it to Info-chan* Kokona:*Too Saisho*Where is saki? Saisho:I don't know. Kokona:She was sopposed to be here today. Banme:Maybe she is sick? Kokona:Maybe. Ayano:Oh hey Kokona!She told me to tell you she is out of town for a few days. Kokona:she would tell me personely then.*Phone rings*huh? Saki's text:HELP ME! Kokona:Uh? Saki's text:AYANO HAS ME IN HER BASEMENT! Ayano:*Peeks at the text*It must be a prank. Kokona:She does like to prank (Saki's pranking is my headcanon) (later) Saki:What are you going to do to me? Ayano:Oh,it's a surprise.*Gets closer to saki* Saki:No,no!ANYTHING BUT THAT!NO! (At school) Kusuri:Hi uh...Taro?Was it? Taro:Yeah?Who are you? Kusuri:I am Kusuri. Taro:Oh...that girl. Ayano:*texts Info-chan*What should I do? Info-chan's text:Nomatter what you do,don't try to kill her. Ayano:Why? Info-chan's text:No time to explain,I have a line of boys for these pictures you sent me. Ayano:I will try anyway. (Later,at kurusi's locker) Ayano:*Writes note and puts it in her locker* Kusuri:Huh?*Reads note*This must be from this ...Taro?I think it was. (later,at the roof) Kusuri:*Steps to the edge,waiting for taro* Ayano:*sneaks behind her and grabs her shoes* Kusuri:Huh? Ayano:*Throws her of* Kusuri:AH!!!!! Ayano:AHAHAHAHAHAH!*Doesn't here a splat*Huh? Kusuri:*flys up as a half ghost*HOW DARE YOU TRY TO TRICK ME! Ayano:*Gulps* Kusuri:*Looks at ayano*YOU,YOU'RE THE ONE. Ayano:*afraid*One what? Kusuri:YOUR MOTHER KILLED MY AUNT. Ayano:What? Kusuri:YOU ARE AYANO RIGHT? Ayano:Yes? Kusuri:YOUR MOM KILLED MY AUNT. (The next day) Ayano:*looks afraid* Candy:What's up with ayano? Kokona:I don't know*Sees Saki looking down*Saki!Your back! Saki:Nothing matters.*Grabs knife* Kokona:Saki?What are you doing?SAKI?NO!NONONO!NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Saki:*stabs kokona* Everyone:*Screams and yells* Saki:*Stabs her head* (the next day) Everybody but the main characters and ayano:*Quiver in fear* Ayano:The murderer is gone,nobody needs to be scared anymore Kusuri:Sure she is*Looks at Ayano suspiciosly* (A few days ago) Ayano:Please don't hurt me!All i wanted was senpai! kusuri:Do you mean taro,i never really liked him,I just pretended.But you are the offspring of a killer of my family. Ayano:I am sorry!I didn't know my mom was a murderer.How about you help me get rid of my rivals and I will try to find a spell in the occult club to make her human agian? Kusuri:....Deal. (present) Miley:They are acting like they have seen a ghost. Aubrey:They have seen a ghost. Miley:Oh,right! Aku:Hi guys(She pretends not to be evil) Ayano:You look familiar...Do i know you? Aku:No,Whisper:But i know you. Ayano:What was that? Aku:Nothing. Akai:Hi Aku! Aku:Hey Akai! Banme:GUYS! Aku:What is it? Sashio:WE WERE SETTING UP A PRANK CAMERA AND FOUND THIS! Banme*Shows video on her phone*Look!*Points at phantom girl* All but ayano and kusuri:*Gasp* Sashio:That means Banme:THE SCHOOL IS HAUNTED! Miley:No DER!(Sass mode activated) Banme:Other than you. Fanfikushon(Belongs to Fanfiction-chan):Hey Aku! Aku:Hey,guys,this is my half-sister,Fanfikushon. (Fanfiction-chan allowed this small change)Fanfik:Hi!I am new here! Miley:*Invisible* Aubrey:Are you sure she's a teen? Fanfik:Yes!I know I am short!I am sixteen though. Kusuri:Sorry,you're just so small. Miley:*Still invisible*Hi! Fanfik:What was that? Miley:Oh,sorry*Turns visible* Fanfik:*Looks blankly at Miley* (A few days later) Aubrey:Where is fanfik?I don't see her in school other than when she walks to class. Aku:She doesn't like company to much. Toransujendā:Hey guys! Miley:*To aku*Why does that guy sound so feminine? Aku:He,well she is transgender,she is biologicly a girl. Toransujendā:I can hear you. Aku:I know. Asurīto:Hey guys! Toransujendā:Oh!Uh..Hi? Noon:*Walks in on four legs*Meow! Aku:Oh,it is one of those cosplayers. Noon:*Wiggles tail*I am in the cosplayer club,but I am a real neko! Aubrey:I beleave it. Seitekina tīn:*On the phone*You had your turn.I am giving someone else a chance to see this beauty naked. Aubrey:????? Seitekina tīn:Hey Aubrey,I told that dude that he had his turn. Aubrey:Seitekina,I have no idea what this "Turn" is. Seitekina tīn:The dude had his turn having s*x with me*Checks number 102 of the list*Dude,I loved f***ing every dude at my old highschool. Miley:*Looks at list*How are you not pregnant already? Seitekina tīn:I was born without the a thing I need to use to get pregnant. Asurito:Do you mean a womb? Seitekina tīn:I don't know,I never took geolegy. Aubrey:It's biology. Seitekina tīn:Who cares?They both have ology. Aku:*Facepalm* (A few days later) Seitekina:MOTHERF***ER! Aubrey:What? Seitekina:THIS GIRL STOLE ALL OF MY NUDES AND CLAIMED THEY WERE PICTURES OF HER!HER PROFILE PICTURE IS OBVIOSLY A RED HEAD! Aku:*Sarcastic*Oh no! what shall we do? Seitekina:Don't make fun of me!THIS IS IMPORTANT! Aku:Yeah,pics of you naked are important. Aubrey:Look!New students! *They all look at the new students walk in and Seitekina notices Budo* Seitekina:*Whisper*I know who I'm f***ing next. Aubrey:Wha- Seitekina:NOTHING! Joshua:Hey aubrey. Aubrey:Hey Josh. Aku:Who is this? Aubrey:It's my older brother,Joshua!You even direclty looked at him during lunch yesterday. Aku:I thought it was Igor. Joshua:WHY DOES EVERYBODY THINK I'M IGOR!? Seitekina:Because your hair is the same. Joshua:Said the midori,sakyu,and Oka copeir. Seitekina:HEY!My hair is not the same as Oka's. Aku:*Facepalm* Candy:*Cough*Hey guys! Aubrey:Hey Candy!I have not seen you in a long time! Candy:I was visiting my uncle in America. Category:Blog posts Category:OCs Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Rivals Category:Gay Characters Category:Canon Students